


First Snow

by say_das_name



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Sweet Han Jisung | Han, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waking Up, love each other so much i cry, they are sweet boyfriends to each toher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_das_name/pseuds/say_das_name
Summary: The months of winter brought in the cold and it always managed to seep through the cracks in the window sill and underneath the door. It flooded the one bedroom apartment; however, the thick winter blankets that were brought out the night before contained the heat radiating from the two bodies.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Midnight Minsung Mood





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me just writing the fluff I crave during midnight minsung hours.  
> Also no beta, I tried to proofread but I kinda ended up crying cause its minsung and that time of month... 💀

Deep within a mountain of blankets atop the small mattress, stirred a body. However, it wasn’t just one, for there were two tucked under the covers. 

The months of winter brought in the cold and it always managed to seep through the cracks in the window sill and underneath the door. It flooded the one bedroom apartment; however, the thick winter blankets that were brought out the night before contained the heat radiating from the two bodies. 

The early morning sunlight filtered through the room, casting small rays of lights across the faces of two young men.

“Hmmm,” a voice hummed in slight discomfort.

“Baby?” A worried second voice was heard.

“Minho…” the first murmured, tucking its head into the crook of the man’s shoulder, lips pressed lightly against warm skin. 

Little waves of electricity coursed through the man’s body.

“Jisungie,” Minho spoke softly, releasing a sigh of content. He began rubbing small circles through the shirt on Jisung’s back. 

“I’m so hot,” Jisung said, whining into Minho’s touch. 

The older one giggled at how cute his boyfriend was, “no, you’re just cute,” he rested the hand firmly on the younger one’s back.

Jisung was too sleepy to fight back and so he settled for a kiss to shut his boyfriend up. The peck lasted only half a second, which was not going to satisfy Minho. 

After breaking apart, Minho was quick to tip Jisung's face back up to his, finger gingerly under the younger one's chin, he kissed the soft lips before him. 

_Minty_ , he thought. He could taste Jisung’s toothpaste from the night before. 

A small kiss to the lips was all it took for Minho to melt, and combined with the warmth of the blankets around them it felt like heaven. The pure bliss of waking up next to his favorite person made him think nothing else mattered in the world. Because for Minho, Jisung was all he ever needed and kissing the younger was all he ever wanted to do these days. 

Never has the world seen someone so in love with another.

It’s been a few months since the two began dating, but even with their weekly dinner dates and their frequent walks together, hand in hand, Minho’s favorite part of the day was going home with Jisung. He loved being able to kiss Jisung freely, to care for him lin a way no one else has ever done.

Within the safety of their one bedroom apartment, Minho could shower his lover with all his affection, never missing an opportunity to tell Jisung how much he meant to him.

The two would snuggle up on the floor mattress, squished together by the confined boundaries that marked the edges of the mattress, and just lie there. Pressed together as if they had been separated for eternity. But they haven’t; in fact, they have eternity together. 

With Jisung in his arms, Minho felt the stress of the world lift from his shoulders and instead be replaced with an even greater emotion, love.

After parting a second time, Minho leaned down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s crown, breathing in the fruity scent of the shampoo Jisung used the night before.

“I love you,” he said, he stared down at his slightly smaller boyfriend in his arms, “have I told you that?”

“All the time,” Jisung responded, nuzzling back into Minho’s neck. He slung his leg across the older’s body, placing his hand on Minho’s chest. 

“That’s because it’s true, I love you,” he repeated, reiterating those three words.

Jisung slowly craned his neck up from its safe spot to look at Minho. Blinkinking slowly he allows himself to push forward and place a longer, deeper, kiss onto Minho’s lips. 

After a few seconds they part, lips glossed with each other’s love. Jisung opened his eyes to look Minho in the eyes, “I love you too.” Jisung smiled brightly - the one where his eyes disappear into crescents and his lips form a heart.

Minho leaned in one more time to kiss Jisung, deep and lovingly. He took a hand and placed it on the side of his boyfriend’s face, feeling the warm skin under his fingers.

  
  


Second to kissing Jisung, Minho’s other favorite thing to do was cuddle with the younger. The way Jisung would habitually sling his leg over Minho’s body and then tuck his head in the crook of his shoulder made Minho feel as if their bodies were made for each other. Perfectly slotted against one another.

So in love he was, so in love with a particular boy named Han Jisung. 

_Han Minho_

_Lee Jisung_

How would their names work in the future, he always wondered to himself. 

Some day, someday he swore to himself, he would marry Jisung. Give Jisung the life he deserved with all the love he deserved as well.

A small tear formed in the corner of Minho's eye, but it never broke free.

He shifted under the covers, drawing his legs up towards his chest but stopping to capture Jisung in an embrace.

“Hey baby?” He said tenderly.

Jisung hummed at the sound of his nickname.

“What do you want to do today?” 

“What’s the date today?” Jisung was still tired and so he kept his eyes closed and an ear to Minho’s chest. He felt the rise and fall of Minho’s chest, as well as the hum in the man’s chest as he spoke. 

“It’s December 3,” Minho softly said, he lightly carted his fingers through Jisung’s hair knowing his boyfriend loved it when he did that.

“It’s the first snow today, let's just stay inside,” Jisung plops his head back down onto Minho’s chest.

“Baby, we did that 2 days ago.”

“Does that mean you don’t want to?” Jisung pouted and released his hold on Minho. He turned to face the other direction - away from Minho. He moved slightly to set a few more inches of distance between them.

Minho let out a sigh, oh whatever shall he do with his cute pouty boyfriend?

Instantly knowing how to handle a pouty Jisung, Minho scooted closer and engulfed the smaller one in his arms. 

His chest pressed warmly to Jisung’s back and his face brushing the hairs on the back of his head, he began to pepper kisses to the nape of the younger one’s neck. 

Jisung never pouted for long when Minho did this and so he took up one of his boyfriend’s hands, the one that was clamped to his waist, and threaded their fingers together. He thumbed lightly over Minho’s knuckles, as a silent apology to him. On one side, Jisung could feel the forming of calluses on the older one’s hand and on the other, the rough skin of cuts from when his boyfriend went to the gym to box.

“Ow,” Minho suddenly piped when Jisung accidentally thumbed over an open cut

“I’m sorry,” Minho apologizes for ruining the mood. 

Jisung turns back to face Minho and shakes his head, “no my love, you don’t need to be sorry.”

The younger one slowly rose, the sheets falling peacefully off of his shoulders. The cold hit him and he shuddered a bit before rising to get out of the bed. 

“Baby?” Minho quipped, watching as Jisung moved through the room. 

Jisung wobbles to the bathroom, Minho could hear the opening and closing of cabinets.

Minho tried to peek around the door frame to see what his boyfriend was doing.

Upon his return to the safety and warmth of the bed, Jisung sat criss-crossed and delicately took Minho’s hand, setting it on his knee. With both his hands he peels away the edges of a bandaid, placing it carefully on the cut on Minho’s hand, and when done he brought it to his face and kisses it gently.

“Better?” the younger’s eyes shone wondrously.

Minho took the hand and places it on the side of Jisung’s round cheek, thumbing the soft skin before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for indulging in soft minsung hours with me, comments & kutos are appreciated.  
> Also should I make more? I can never get enough of soft minsung.


End file.
